


Nectar

by spacebuck



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Mild Comeplay, Mild D/s, PWP, Prompt Response, Rimming, Semi clothed sex, Steve in Panties, bottom!Steve, sub!Steve, this is literally just a test of how many words i can dedicate to rimming and rimming alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay but Bucky spreading Steve wide open and eating him out like he's found the nectar of the gods."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a prompt on [tumblr](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com/post/133497268597/okay-but-bucky-spreading-steve-wide-open-and)
> 
> oops
> 
> i was promptly told after i posted this that i needed to go to church, so that should tell y'all what to expect

Bucky shifts his hand, planting it a little more firmly in the small of Steve’s back, and grins at the noise that gets from Steve. Rubbing his thumb back and forth over the fabric-covered skin, Bucky lets his gaze drag over his boyfriend slowly. Even though they’ve barely started, Steve’s flushed from the tip of his ears down, eyes wide and dark as he looks over his shoulder at Bucky.

 

          He shifts restlessly, or, tries to, but Bucky just presses down a little harder, pinning Steve to the couch, tutting softly.

 

          “You want something Stevie?” Bucky murmurs, grin on his face, and Steve’s eyes narrow slightly. Before Steve can open his mouth, Bucky leans in, biting one perfect ass cheek and pulling a whine from Steve’s mouth.

 

          “Yeah, you want something. Always want something, so damned  _needy_  aren’t you baby?” Bucky murmurs, nudging Steve’s shirt up a little and pressing a kiss to the soft skin he reveals. “Just gotta have somethin’ in ya, don’tcha? Doesn’t matter what it is.”

 

          And, God, Steve’s already so far under just from the  _thought_  of Bucky rimming him that he just moans at that, ass wiggling slightly in invitation.

 

          “What do you do when I’m not here baby? Live on one of your plugs, keeping yourself nice and full? Ready for me to pull out and fuck into you as soon as I get home?” Steve whimpers at Bucky’s words, burying his face into the couch cushions, and Bucky grins as he sees a familiar flush crawl down the back of Steve’s neck. “Or,” he continues as he drags his lips down to the waistband of Steve’s jeans. “Do you go begging someone else to fill you up?”

 

          Steve’s noises take on a protesting note, and he lifts his head just enough to look back at Bucky over his shoulder. Bucky takes a moment to just stare, watch the lust and embarrassment war on Steve’s cheeks, his lips part on a gasp, his eyes dark and unfocused. Already. God his baby was so fucking  _needy_. 

          

          “No one else,” Steve gasps, and Bucky raises an eyebrow slightly. “Just you, all your-God, Bucky  _please.”_

 

          Steve cuts himself off as Bucky drags his nose down the crack of his ass, just hard enough to be felt through the denim, and Bucky huffs a laugh.

 

          “So. Goddamned. Needy.” Bucky punctuates his words with firm bites, never in the same place, and Steve’s gasps become whimpers. “Hips up,” he says firmly, releasing the pressure from Steve’s back, and Steve scrambles to comply. He keeps his head and shoulders down, but his ass comes up, swaying slightly in his eagerness, and Bucky rewards him. Of course he does.

 

          He reaches around, undoing the fly of Steve’s jeans, careful not to put any pressure on Steve’s cock because that’s not what this is about. Not at all. sliding his fingers under the waistband, Bucky tugs, and the jeans slide down easily, down to his knees. His breath catches, and his hands slide up Steve’s thighs slowly, until his thumbs just skirt the edge of the dark lace.

 

          “Got yourself all dolled up for me?” Bucky murmurs, and Steve’s ass wiggles again, just a little. “Shh, I’m looking,” Bucky responds to the silent demand, before he squeezes Steve’s ass lightly. “Go shopping without me baby? These are new,” he murmurs, and Steve whines breathlessly.

 

          “Alright, alright,” Bucky gives in, sliding the panties down until they meet Steve’s pants at his knees. “Don’t rip them,” he warns, waits for a whined agreement before palming Steve’s ass fully.

 

          He teases at first, spreading Steve’s cheeks and just looking, before leaning forward and letting Steve feel the heat of his breath. Steve wiggles again, as much as he can given the position, and gasps out “ _Buck._ ”

 

          As much as he likes teasing Steve, Bucky really can’t resist him, not like this, not ever. So he squeezes, just a bit, and dips his head, licking from Steve’s taint to his tailbone, and Steve whimpers at the touch.

 

          “Buck  _c’mon.”_

 

          Bucky grins, and does what he’s told for once, burying his face between Steve’s cheeks and rubbing his tongue over his hole, teasing licks and scrapes of his lips until Steve relaxes slightly. Then it’s game on, Bucky fucking his tongue into Steve, sucks on the rim, absolutely  _devours_  Steve as Steve starts to tremble under him.

 

          Steve’s begging turns to whimpers and gasps, and he rocks back into Bucky’s mouth mindlessly, getting louder and wilder as Bucky keeps going. Bucky can feel the rhythmic clench of Steve’s ass on his tongue, knows exactly how close Steve is to coming, but doesn’t move his hands, keeps his mouth exactly where it is, silently saying  _you come like this or not at all_.

 

          And Steve does. As soon as Bucky scrapes his teeth over the rim of his ass, Steve’s  _gone,_ shouting wordlessly as his hips jerk and he comes all over the couch cushions. Bucky wrings him through it, softening his touch but continuing to lick and suck until Steve starts to whimper with oversensitivity.

 

          With Steve a fucked out mess, slumping forward into the wet patch with a whimper, Bucky’s free to pay attention to his own arousal. And as soon as he does, it blindsides him, exactly how fucking  _close_  he is just from doing that to Steve.

 

          Shoving his trackpants out of the way, he wraps his fingers around his cock, strokes hard and fast as his harsh breaths become groans. Steve shifts under him, rolls his hips back in silent invitation, and Bucky grips his hip, groaning Steve’s name as he comes over Steve’s ass and back.

 

          Bucky slumps, dropping a hand to drag his fingers through the mess almost possessively, before tipping forward, seeking Steve’s mouth out. And he gives it, of course he gives it, Steve turning his head to meet his lips, languid and slow.

 

          “We’re gonna need to clean the couch again,” Steve mumbles after a few minutes, and Bucky gives a rough laugh, burying his nose against the nape of Steve’s neck for a moment.

 

          “Yeah. And you’re gonna need a clean shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
